


Lost in Your Arms

by LesbianShipsAF



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Agent Carter - Freeform, Angst, Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Rape, Sexism, angie comforts peggy, nothing graphic, peggy and angie, sorry its bad, the very end is sorta fluffy but not really, tw rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianShipsAF/pseuds/LesbianShipsAF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy is walking to her car when she is attacked by some of the men who work with her. Angie comforts her. CARTINELLI</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Angie came home from work unusually late. Today she had to cover an extra shift and she felt so exhausted she just wanted to pass out in bed. Angie crawled her way up the long stairs and to her room door. It seemed as if everyone was completely silent everyone was asleep and dead to the world. However in the room next door to the waitress a tall brunette was pacing her room. She was walking up and down in the same path harshly whispering to herself. She had tears streaming down her face. This woman only allowed herself to break down when she was alone. She never wanted anyone to see her weak. She just let the tears stain her face, as her thoughts stained her mind. 

As Angie was turning her key into the lock she heard a creak interrupt the loud silence. Angie jumped at the unexpected noise. She wondered who would be up at this hour. A moment later, she heard a strangled sob and more creaking. Without even thinking Angie went straight to her neighbor and best friends’ door. 

“Hey English! You still awake? Is everything alright?” Angie yelled loud, but not too loud considering the time. 

Peggy jumped at the sound of Angie’s voice. A million thoughts traveled through her head. Peggy stood as still as possible praying that Angie would leave. She couldn’t let the other woman see her in such a state; she couldn’t let anyone see her like this. 

“English, I can hear you. Please open the door,” Angie pleaded. 

Part of Peggy really wanted to open the door. She wanted to allow herself to be comforted by her friend.   
Angie sighed and started heading to her own room. If Peggy wasn’t going to open the door she couldn’t make her. Angie decided to confront her best friend tomorrow before breakfast instead. All of a sudden Peggy opened her door. She only opened it a crack. She reached her arm out and grabbed Angie and pulled her in the room. 

“My god English!” Angie practically screamed out of shock and concern. 

Angie had never seen Peggy like this before. Her makeup and hair was all messed up and her face stained with tears. Angie had never seen her cry before. It was an extremely sad sight. It brought tears into her own eyes. She had bruises on her arms and legs. Angie couldn’t even form a coherent thought; she needed to know who did this to her Peggy. Angie had never been one for violence but she wanted to kill whoever was responsible. Peggy was always so strong it hurt Angie more than words can say, seeing her in this state. 

“Wh…What happened to you English?” Angie stuttered. She could barely get the words out. The waitress was clouded by concern and overwhelming fear for the woman before her. 

“I swear I was fighting him. I don’t know how I let this happen. I should have fought harder. It was all my fault, Angie. I know I could have stopped him if I just fought harder, if I   
just tried harder,” Peggy cried out. She slid to the floor unable to find the strength to stand. The agent never allowed anyone to see her show any emotion, or any sign of weakness 

at all. Someone thing was different with Angie. She felt that she could trust Angie, a feeling the woman has only felt a few times in her life. 

The logical part of Angie knew what must have happened to Peggy, but she couldn’t allow herself to believe it. 

“English, I know you and I know you would never ‘let anything happen.’ I am sure you did everything humanly possible to stop whatever it is that happened. Just please tell me what happened to you.” Angie begged for the answer she really didn’t want to know. She reached out her hand touching Peggy’s back trying to provide her friend a small comfort.   
Peggy’s entire body tensed at the touch but she soon leaned into it. Peggy always felt a little better when Angie touched her. 

“I didn’t see them coming. I was just going to my car. How did I not see them coming?” Peggy frantically asked. 

“Who? Who are they?” Angie pried, trying to get some information, any information, as to why the brunette was so upset. 

“T..t…….Thompson and some of the other guys who work with me,” Peggy spoke, her voice was so soft Angie could barely hear her. 

“What did they do, English? What did Thompson do?” Angie asked her voice becoming more and more shaky. 

“He….They raped me,” Peggy said in a voice so cold, so emotionless it scared Angie. Her worst fears had just been confirmed. Her neighbor, her best friend, had been raped. Angie couldn’t understand why anyone would hurt Peggy, especially people she worked with, especially in that way. 

“Oh honey, I’m so sorry.” Angie pulled Peggy close into a warm embrace. “Don’t you ever go blaming yourself for what they did. It was those monsters fault not yours.” 

“I could have stopped them. I didn’t see them coming. I just…I just..” 

“No,” Angie interrupted, “We can’t always win. You did nothing wrong. You are not to blame. Do you hear me?” Angie was trying to suppress her sobs. She was supposed to be   
there for her friend not falling apart. However, the actress couldn’t help herself. This was her best friend, the strongest person she had ever met. 

“Yes I hear you. Thank you Angie.”

“English, you don’t need to thank me. I’ll always be here for you. I love you.”

“I love you too. Will you stay with me?” Peggy softly replied. She really didn’t want to be alone tonight. 

“I am not going anywhere,” Angie said as she placed a kiss on top of Peggy’s head. 

Peggy felt tremendous comfort in Angie's affection. She slightly relaxed and for the first time in a very long time allowed herself to be comforted.


	2. Chapter 2

The pair lay there in each other’s arms for what felt like an eternity. Neither of them dared to move. Angie wanted to talk but she didn't want to ruin the moment. She was glad when Peggy started talking first, "I should have been paying more attention. It was dark and I was walking to my car. I was just so focused in my thoughts."

 

Peggy's words broke Angie's heart. Peggy's voice was so fragile and so weak.

 

"Before I could even react one of them had something over my mouth that made me pass out. I have no idea how long I was out, but when I came too," Peggy paused. The other woman could feel tears dripping on her arm. Angie didn't know how much more of this she could listen to.

 

"My hands..... They put me in hand cuffs. Anddd....." Peggy stopped again, but only for a second trying to gather the courage to finish her thought. "Thompson......he........he was on me.....he was inside me," as Peggy spoke her voice cracked.

 

"Oh English," was all Angie managed to say. She wanted to say more but her words were caught in her throat. There was so much pain in her friends’ voice. The waitress just wanted to make everything better. She just wanted to take away all of Peggy's pain.

 

Angie stroked her friends’ hair as she cried in her arms. Angie did not realize how much she was really comforting the crying woman. Peggy had always melted into Angie's touch. She was worried that Angie would never touch her again after what happened. She thought her friend would think she was too disgusting to touch.

 

"Thank you for being here," Peggy finally said when her sobs subsided.

 

"There is no place I would rather be, than with you English," Angie confessed. Peggy was so grateful that she had Angie. She didn’t know what she would be doing right now without the other woman.

 

“It is awfully late. You need your rest English; you should really try and get some sleep.”

“Please don’t leave me,” Peggy begged while tugging onto Angies’ arm as she started to walk away.

 

“Okay, I’ll stay,” Angie promised.

 

Peggy and Angie lay in bed together wrapped in each other’s arms. They were a big mess of limbs. The two couldn’t tell when one body ended and the other began.

 

Soon after laying down Peggy drifted off to sleep, feeling safe in Angies’ arms.

 

_“Carter you don’t belong here! This is a man’s job!” Thompson spat at her._

_“Then why do I do it, better than you?” She yelled right back at him. He didn’t reply only kicked her in the stomach._

_“Is that all you got?” Carter asked. She was still verbally fighting him even if she couldn’t physically. Her hands were bond together with hand cuffs and there was a very large man sitting on top of her. She tried to fight him but she just couldn’t._

_Thompson started talking ignoring Carters comments, “Why do you even stay here? We don’t let you work on any cases. You just sit around and flirt with us. Yeah, I see it Carter. Don’t try and deny that you have been leading me on.”_

_“In your dreams,” Peggy snapped back._

Peggy awoke from her nightmare shaking.

 

“English, it’s okay, I’m here now,” Angie whispered into Peggy’s ear. Angie held onto her friend a little tighter. Peggy felt her whole body relax pressed up against Angie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a lot of research on rape in the 1940's for this story to try and make it somewhat realistic. Basically what I found out is it wasn't really a crime if the victim wasn't covered in bruises. For the most part no one would believe anyone who clamed they were raped. I tried to show some of that in this chapter. I hope I am doing this story justice. Please review! I love to hear what you guys are thinking! Thanks for reading!

Angie awoke to realize she had been spooning with Peggy as they slept. She smiled and breathed in the scent of the other woman’s hair. Despite these awful circumstances Angie liked being able to hold Peggy in her arms.

Angie knew Peggy was awake. She wondered if she even slept. Angie barely did. The night before she could hear Peggy crying but didn’t say anything, she only held her tighter.

“Good morning. Did you get any sleep last night?” Angie questioned.

“A little. Thank you so much for staying here,” Peggy said as she turned over so she was face to face with Angie. They were so close their noises touch. They sat still for a moment looking into each others’ eyes and breathing in the others’ breath. In this moment Peggy forgot about the previous night. She was just here in this moment with Angie. Peggy moved her face closer to Angie, as if she was about to kiss her. Suddenly she moved back and got out of bed.

“No problem darlin’. As I told you before I love spending time with you.” Angie adored being around Peggy. She didn’t know why. She had never felt like this around anyone before.

“I didn’t want to press this last night, but I think you need to go to the police. Those bastards need to pay for what they did to you.” Angie prayed that her friend would listen.

“No……no……no!” Peggy yelled back.

“English, you can’t let them get away with this. You” She was cut off by the now agitated Peggy Carter.

“You don’t understand. I know how the system works they would never convict them in a million years. No will ever believe me. They will all say it’s my fault and you know what? I believe that too. I should have fought harder. They will say that I could have stopped it if I wanted too, and I have won fighting more men than this.” Peggy’s voice was cold and emotionless again. Angie didn’t understand, but she was very worried.

“Hey! English, you cannot think like that. They got the best of you. It was not your fault. You did everything you could have done,” Angie’s voice is strong but still soft and comforting at the same time. Peggy smiled feeling so lucky to have such a wonderful woman who believes in her, even if she doesn’t believe in herself.

After a moment Angie continues speaking, “I know honey, the world is a terrible place. But they….they have to believe you. LOOK!” Angie practically screamed while grabbing onto Peggy’s wrist. “LOOK AT THIS! These monsters drugged you, tied you down like an animal, and they raped you! They fucking raped you! They need to be punished!”

“You don’t think I know that! Believe I know! I just…..I just don’t think I can take it! Telling people what happened so they can judge me! Blame me more than I blame myself!” Peggy paused for a second taking a breath to calm down. “Angie, you have to trust me on this. Nothing good can come of this. I’m okay, everything will be fine.” Peggy was more talking to herself than Angie as she spoke those last few sentences.

Peggy told herself she was fine. She has had physical injuries far worse than this. She had to believe she was fine, there wasn’t another option.

Angie was unsure of what to think. Peggy was right. She knew how rarely rape was taken seriously. Rape cases were almost never even taken to trial. Angie didn’t want to believe that no one would believe Peggy. She could see pain written across her friends face. Not only that she had physical injuries as well on her wrists, legs, and Angie suspected in other parts of her body covered by cloths.

“Your right,” Angie whispered. “Why are men such disgusting animals?”

“I wish I knew,” Peggy replied softly. She grabbed some cloths out of her dresser and went into the bathroom to change. “Thank you so much for staying with me Angie. I’m sorry I kept you here all night.”

“No don’t apologize. My room gets borin’. I love spending time with you darlin’. If you ever need someone to talk to or just lay her with please don’t hesitate to ask me.”

Peggy came out of the bathroom dressed nicely.

“What are you all dolled up for?” Angie asked confused.

“I have work today.”

“No, Peg you can’t go today.” Angie almost yelled. She was angry, how could Peggy go back to that place after what happened the night before?

“I have to go. I am okay,” Peggy pleaded.

“Yeah you are okay! I heard you crying all night. I know you are not okay. If you are not going to quit at least take some time off,” Angie begged. She could not let Peggy, her Peggy, go back to those men.

“I can quit my job! I have to go to work. I am fine, I will be fine,” with that Peggy walked out of her room and headed to the SSR.

“Wait! Peggy!” Angie yelled hoping the strong woman would come back to her. With no avail she closed the door to Peggy’s room and went into her own.

The last place Peggy Carter wanted to be was at her job. However she was not going to let them win. She was not going to let them take her job. She was going to show up and walk into the office with pride.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I want this to be a one shot or not so tell me what you think. I apologize for any mistakes. I also just want to say Hayley Atwell is a precious perfect cinnamon roll and I love her.


End file.
